Prettiest Red
by okiiniri
Summary: As the song was nearing its climax, on her right foot, she turned once, twice, thrice, and on the fourth turn, just as he was about to take his first step towards her, she did the most surprising thing. She opened her eyes on the exact moment her body faced his. It's as if she knew where he was all along even though her eyes remained close the entire time.
1. o1 Enchanted

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_**

* * *

Chapter o1 . Enchanted

赤司 征十郎 x 純白 雨子

" _Young master, please forgive me for not being able to fetch you yet,"_ a man's voice in his mid-fifty's spoke on the other line of the phone, _"it seems that roads were closed due to the sudden heavy downpour of the rain that lead to a few accidents. I will try my best to be there as soon as I ca—"_

"No, it's fine," Akashi Seijuuro, the Young Master being spoken to, cut his driver off. Even though he was known for being feared by everyone who defies him, he wasn't that bad to the ones who obey him. And as much as his patience was starting to reach its limit, he'd rather go home without any casualties. Besides, his driver worked for his family for years already, and he was a good worker in fact. "I'd rather not hear any more news of accidents because of over-speeding just in this rain," he simply said, ending the call.

On the other line, his driver had a smile of gratitude on his face. He would be lying if he said that he didn't fear Seijuuro's sudden personality change that happened in middle school but, at rare times like this, he was sure that his old, kind, and caring young master was still there. "I better not keep him waiting longer, then."

Before locking his phone, Seijuuro glanced at the time. _8:04PM_ it read. Classes ended at 4 and basketball practice started right after. But because of the sudden downpour of the heavy rain, they were told to go home right away to avoid getting stranded in school and everyone in the basketball team didn't waste any second and hurriedly packed up and went home.

Apparently, it was a different case for Akashi Seijuuro. Not only was he the captain of the basketball club, but he is also the President of the Student Council. Everyone thought that it was very impressive for a first year to hold such great positions, but to him, it was natural. And no one dared to defy him.

He is an Akashi after all.

Seijuuro was normally fetched by his driver at 8PM by his driver since basketball practice starts and 4-7 and then he works on Student Council matters at 7-8. When they were asked to go home right away, he notified his driver to fetch him two hours earlier than the usual time. When he went to the SC room, he found out that there weren't much work to be done. So instead, he started working on some of his homework and reviewed his notes for the day.

After being done with all of that in just an hour, and still no text from his driver, he proceeded to go back to the gym and practice his basketball. When he grew tired of shooting hoops without missing a shot, he then decided to go back inside the locker room and watch their first opponent's games for the upcoming Interhigh to study how they play— not that they needed to, but he was really just so bored right waiting for his driver to come. He thought that studying the opponent's game would make up for the shortened practice they had today.

Before finishing the final minutes of the game, the electricity suddenly went out, causing the room to turn pitch black. It didn't bother him though. He sat up and used his phone's light to guide him to his locker and grab his belongings. "They're no match for us. We are going to win all of it," he declared before receiving the call from his driver apologizing for still being on the road.

Seijuuro didn't bother to change from his gym clothes anymore, started packing up and decided to just shoot some more hoops as he waits for his driver to arrive.

Just as he closed the door of the locker room, he heard a faint sound coming from the court. _'Is someone else still here besides me?'_ he thought, not wavering at all. Nothing pretty much scares him at this point. Although, he was sure that he was the only one left in the gym by this point.

 **" _After practice, you can hear the sound of a basketball in the third gym when no one is there!"_**

He remembered Satsuki's words back in middle school about the ghost who plays basketball in the gym that only turned out to be Tetsuya practicing his basketball. Besides, why on earth will Tetsuya follow him all the way to Kyoto just to scare him?

Unfazed by this, he started walking towards back the gym. Besides, what he was hearing was not the sound of squeaking basketball shoes or the sound of the ball bouncing on the ground, but the sound of a piano. It was a sad piece, in fact.

As he came nearer and nearer the door, the sound became clearer. It really is the sound of a sad piano piece accompanied with footsteps here and there. When he reached the door to the gym, he stood on his place, surprised to find someone dancing in the middle of the basketball court.

A girl. It was a girl. She was wearing a black, two-piece dress, and was barefoot. The top only covered her chest; revealing her flat stomach, and a sheer maxi skirt. Her hair was long; ending at her waist and it was the color of the moon— white but it shone like silver. And her skin was porcelain.

And she was dancing—dancing with her eyes closed.

She moved with effortless grace, enchanting him with every move she makes.

He blinked in surprise. _'Enchanted?'_ he thought to himself in disbelief. Never in his whole life had he thought that he'd be enchanted by something— let alone _someone_.

But he wasn't complaining. He was enchanted. He was _enchanted_.

A feeling he hasn't felt before. He didn't know why but it felt like it was a new challenge, and he liked challenges.

He is an Akashi after all, and an Akashi never backs away from a challenge.

But before he finds out what kind of challenge she is, he decides to let himself be enchanted by her a little bit longer.

Seijuuro knew nothing about dance but he was sure that this girl dancing in front of him was good enough to be a professional.

The way she moves her arms, her legs, her whole body was sharp and very on point. And even though her eyes were closed, her face showed the emotion of her entire dance.

It was a sad emotion, given by the piano piece that she was dancing to, plus the sound of the rain outside added too. But why did he feel more than just that? The more she moved, the more she jumped, the more she turned; the more she poured all of her feelings in her dance.

And the more Seijuuro watched, the _deeper_ he got enchanted by her. Her feelings were now reaching him and he was beginning to dislike it.

It felt painful. His heart felt painful. It was like the pain of losing his mother came back the longer he watched this girl dance this _heartbreaking_ piece.

And he hated it.

He wants her to stop. He wants her to stop right now. The memories of losing his mother was the last thing he'd want to remember right now, and this was all because of her.

But he can't move. He was still enchanted by her that he thought his feet planted themselves to the ground.

This girl was overwhelming him with such an emotion and he refuses to let this continue any longer. He would never let himself be beaten by this girl.

' _I am absolute. I will never be defeated.'_

As the song was nearing its climax, on her right foot, she turned once, twice, thrice, and on the fourth turn, just as he was about to take his first step towards her, she did the most surprising thing. She opened her eyes on the exact moment her body faced his. It's as if she knew where he was all along even though her eyes remained close the entire time.

Seijuuro smirked faintly after recovering from the shock she gave him. _'What an interesting challenge this is.'_ He thought, finally making soundless steps towards her. _'It's like she's intentionally asking me to come for her.'_

And he did approach her with his usual cool and collected face. He also noticed that the song was playing from her phone. Seijuuro was only a foot away from her now and was close to grabbing her to prevent her for moving any further but once again, he was frozen on the spot.

Seeing her up close—seeing her emotions up close like this—was just so _beautiful_.

Once again, never in his whole life has he seen someone like her so beautiful before. No, she wasn't a goddess. She didn't look like Nikki, the prettiest girl in his year. Her face was pretty much average, very simple. She didn't have a voluptuous body like Satsuki's. Her body was slim, but toned due to dancing.

He couldn't put a finger on it yet but, she was just her own kind of beautiful.

She continued on turning, opening her eyes once again and seeing now that he's right in front of her. She watched him standing there with a painful look on her face—the one that made his blood boil—and she felt it. But she didn't care. This was her dance and no one can stop her now.

Or so she thought.

"Enough." Seijuuro didn't know whether or not he activated his Emperor Eye to foresee the future but, he caught her in his arms effortlessly. His left hand held her waist and the right holding her left wrist.

The intimate contact made her gasp audibly as she fit in his arms perfectly. Her head faced the ground as she panted heavily from her dancing as she clutched his shirt unconsciously.

The moment she looked up in his eyes, lightning struck, followed by the sound of a loud thunder.

And finally, silver met red.

It all happened so fast that he almost missed it but once again, Seijuuro was awestruck at how beautiful her silver eyes shone thanks to the light from the lightning.

"Beautiful," she whispered, catching him off guard. The girl clutched tightly on his shirt, pulling him closer to her, their faces only inches apart. "Your eyes are beautiful," she said.

"My.. my eyes..?" he asked, loosening his grip on her so that the both of them could stand up straight but she didn't budge. She still held onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Yeah, they're the prettiest red I've ever seen," she softly smiled at him, finally letting go and walking over to pick up her phone where the music came from.

' _What does she mean_ _ **they're the prettiest red?**_ _Last time I checked, I had one red and one gold... Unless…'_

"What do you mean—"

 _RIIING_

Seijuuro was cut off when his phone suddenly rang from his bag. Before he walked to go get his back next to the door, he took a look at her who was now gathering her belongings too in her own Rakuzan bag.

"Stay there," he told her, well, _commanded_ her.

When Seijuuro finally reached his bag, he quickly searched for his phone and answered it. "Speak."

 _"Ah, Young Master."_ It was his driver. _"I just arrived and now parked in front of your school."_

"I will be there in a while," he said, ending the call immediately. He placed his phone inside his bag again, zipping it close. When he turned around to look at the girl, his felt his blood boil once again when he saw that she was nowhere to be found inside the gym. Then, his head turned to the exit when he heard it click.

' _Did she escape from me? No, she definitely defied my orders.'_

Seijuuro put his speed to use and ran outside to catch up to her so that he could give her a piece of his mind.

When he exited the gym, he was greeted by the cold wind from the rain, making him shiver slightly. He looked left and right, trying to figure out where she could have gone to. Lightning struck once again and thanks to that, he finally saw a glimpse of her silhouette.

Across the gym, there was the open field and she was there. Standing in the middle of the field, letting herself get drenched by the rain.

Seijuuro glared at her. _'Just what is she thinking?'_ He dropped his bag on the floor, and went for her, not caring if he'd get drenched himself.

When he approached her the second time that night, he didn't hesitate like the first time to stop and watch what she was doing. Her back was facing him and he forcefully grabbed her by the arm to make her face him.

Seijuuro glared at her but she just stared at him like it was the most natural thing to do and it annoyed him even more. "I thought I told you to stay back there," he said.

"I didn't want to," she replied casually, trying to get away from his grasp but he just held on tighter.

"Huh? _You didn't want to?_ " he smirked at her in a challenging way and pulled her closer to him, causing her to bump in his chest. "No one defies my orders because I am absolute," he tells her with his voice dead serious. "Now, let's get out of this rain before we get sick," he said, pulling her back to shelter.

"No."

Seijuuro turned around and was ready to snap back at her for defying him once again but once again, she took him by surprise when she broke free from his tight grasp and spread her arms wide open with a huge smile on her face.

Seijuuro watched her in surprise and amusement.

She stopped spinning when she felt his deathly glare at her so she approached him and took his hands in hers. "You see, my name is Ameko. It literally means "Child of Rain," she explains with a bright smile on her face. "So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stop me from playing under the rain," she said, looking away sadly.

Lightning struck again with a thunderous roar that and it took her by surprise, causing her jump and embrace him.

Seijuuro was definitely confused by now. _'If she loves the rain, then why is she afraid of lightning and thunder?'_ His face remained stoic but he locked his arms around her shaking body. Both of them were really drenched by now and the cold wind that blew didn't help either. "Let's go now," he said as calm as he could.

"No," she refused again in gritted teeth.

And that did it. Seijuuro pulled her away from him and cupped her face with both hands.

Deadly red boring holes to broken silver. "I told you," he hissed. "No one defies my orders."

"And _I_ told _you_ ," she snapped back, "I _won't_ leave—"

She was cut off when his lips suddenly met hers. And it surprised her, really, at how his lips were still warm despite standing under the rain for quite a while now.

But the only problem for her was that she was slowly melting in his kiss. Her hands found their way on his that rested on her cheeks, and finally, she closed her own eyes and kissed him back.

Then she broke down quietly, tears falling from her closed eyes as she kissed him and her hands gripped his tightly.

Both of them broke the kiss at the same time as they needed to breathe for air. Ameko's arms fell on her sides but Seijuuro kept his hands holding her face as he rested his forehead on hers.

' _She really is interesting.'_ He thought to himself. Honestly, he thought that this girl in front of her would freak out on him for kissing her so suddenly without a reason but she proved him wrong by kissing him back as she cried. He knew she was crying because it suddenly tasted salty when she kissed him back.

"If you defy my orders one more time, that won't be the only thing you'll get from me," he smirks at her, grazing a thumb on her cheek, as if wiping a tear. "I won't let go of you that easily, you got that?" he warns and she says nothing and nods her head. _'Finally, she listened'._ "So, for the last time, let's go," he says, holding her hand tightly, leading her back to the gym.

And this time, she didn't fight back anymore and just complied, squeezing his hand once. "Okay."

赤司 征十郎 x 純白 雨子

Chapter o1 . Enchanted

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Hello. It's my first time writing a fanfiction so please go easy on me ^^_

 _Don't worry, a lot will be explained on the next chapter, so please anticipate!_

 _Please leave me some reviews, ok?~_


	2. o2 Mirror

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_**

* * *

Chapter o2 . Mirror

赤司 征十郎 x 純白 雨子

Seijuuro slid his body deeper down his bath tub. Right after he entered the doors to their mansion, he ordered one of the maids awaiting him to prepare him a warm bath. He felt relaxed now; not freezing anymore after staying under the rain with that girl.

Ah yes, _her._

Seijuuro closed his eyes and inhaled ample amount of breathe before completely submerging himself in the water as he recalled the events that happened earlier when he finally got themselves out of the rain.

" _Where do you live?" he asked her, handing her over his towel he uses for basketball practice._

 _Noticing that her body was shivering, Seijuuro went through his bag again and got his uniform blazer and placed it over her shoulders which earned him a small smile of gratitude from her. "I'll give you a ride home."_

 _Ameko wiped her face with the towel, then wrapped his blazer tight around her shivering body. She shook her head, declining his offer, "No, that's okay."_

 _Seijuuro raised an eyebrow at her, peeved that she declined him again. "I thought I told you," he snapped, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her closer to him._

 _Ameko let out an audible gasp, surprised when her body bumped his._

" _That I won't let you defy my orders anymore," he said, his face dangerously close to hers._

" _U-uh…" she stuttered, a light shade of pink spreading on her face._

 _Seijuuro smirked and pulled away, feeling high and mighty from the reaction she gave him._ 'Yes, that's right. I am absolute after all.'

" _Ok.." she started. "You can drop me off at my dance school then," she told him, picking her bag up from the floor._

" _I said I'll give you a ride_ home— _"_

" _I know," she interrupted him. "But I just can't let some total stranger from school, who, by the way,_ steals my first kiss _, send me home right?" she teased, a playful smirk on her lips. "Who knows what you'll do to me if I let you."_

 _Seijuuro was stunned for a second or two after hearing what she just told him. 'I was her first kiss?' he thought. "You're right," he agreed thoughtfully, looking directly in her eyes. "Who knows what I'll do to you," he smirked back at her._

 _Ameko blinked in surprise at his statement, another blush spreading on her cheeks. 'This guy really is something else, huh?' she thought._

 _She opened her mouth for a counter attack but he didn't let her. Instead, he gave her another quick kiss on the lips._

" _That's for not knowing my name," he said._

" _H-hey!" she slapped him on the arm. "You can't do that!"_

" _I can do just whatever I want," he scoffed proudly. Seijuuro couldn't believe it but he was actually having fun teasing her. "Now let's go," he said, taking her bag from her and slung it on his shoulder. "I really wouldn't like it if I get sick because of this rain."_

 _Ameko felt her stomach do a flip-flop when he reached for her hand and led the way out of the school. However, she didn't complain and just let him do what he wanted. "Fine."_

 _After Ameko gave the address to Seijuuro's driver and getting inside the luxurious car, none of them spoke again, leaving the entire trip to her dance school spent in silence._

 _Seijuuro was amazed when they arrived at her dance school._ _ **Je suis la dance|**_ _ **私はダンス**_ _ **.**_ _He has known of this dance school since there were times it's been featured on the news, magazines, and such for representing Japan in dance competitions internationally. He took a glance at her then back to the prestigious building outside. 'So that's why she's so good at dancing.'_

" _Oh, there's my driver," Ameko breaks the silence and pointed outside. A middle aged man holding an umbrella stood beside a luxurious, white car that was parked in front of the building. Ameko faced the driver inside the car and bowed once, "thank you for a safe trip back to my dance school." Then, she faced the boy beside her and bowed too. "Thank you for offering me a ride," she said. "I'll be going now."_

 _Seijuuro said nothing and just watched her get out of the car. He_ _rolled down his window and watched her approach the white car with the man running to her to protect her from the rain. "Miss Ameko! Where have you been?!"_

 _Seijuuro caught a glimpse of Ameko smiling apologetically at her driver before entering the car._

 _He rolled his window up and told his own driver to finally head for his home._

Emerging from the tub and swishing his head from left to right, Seijuuro carefully left the tub and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel on his waist and walked towards the sink where he stared at himself at the mirror.

" _Yeah, they're the prettiest red I've ever seen."_

"Prettiest red, huh?" he scoffed. "All I see are red and gold."

赤司 征十郎 x 純白 雨子

Chapter o2 . Mirror

* * *

Hello^^

Even though it's short, I updated because I just got so excited after seeing that I got follows and favorites right away~

Ahh, that makes me super happy!

And it will make me even happier if you guys would leave reviews :)

see you soon on my next update!


	3. o3 Cliché

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_**

 ** _**for old readers:_**

 ** _on chapter one, i changed something about the interhigh:_**

 _After being done with all of that in just an hour, and still no text from his driver, he proceeded to go back to the gym and practice his basketball. When he grew tired of shooting hoops without missing a shot, he then decided to go back inside the locker room and watch their first opponent's games for the **upcoming Interhigh** to study how they play— not that they needed to, but he was really just so bored right waiting for his driver to come. He thought that studying the opponent's game would make up for the shortened practice they had today._

 ** _on chapter two, i also changed the part where akashi gave him his towel to her:_**

" _Where do you live?" he asked her, handing her over his towel he uses for basketball practice._

 ** _Noticing that her body was shivering, Seijuuro went through his bag again and got his uniform blazer and placed it over her shoulders which earned him a small smile of gratitude from her. "I'll give you a ride home."_**

 _Ameko wiped her face with the towel, then wrapped his blazer tight around her shivering body. She shook her head, declining his offer, "No, that's okay."_

 _Seijuuro raised an eyebrow at her, peeved that she declined him again. "I thought I told you," he snapped, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her closer to him._

 ** _you guys can read go back and read it again if you want :)_**

* * *

Chapter o3 . Cliché

赤司 征十郎 x 純白 雨子

It was another normal day in Rakuzan High, students meeting up with their friends while heading to the cafeteria to eat their lunch. Some were outside their classrooms mingling with one another, while others who lacked sleep took the perfect opportunity and slept on their desks even if it's just for an hour.

Yes, it was a perfectly normal day in Rakuzan High.

Except for two students, that is.

One of them was Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of the school's basketball team and the president of the Student Council.

Normally, Akashi Seijuuro would spend his lunch breaks in the Student Council room, looking over the work that needs to be accomplished for today so he'd finish all of them faster after basketball practice.

But today, he was walking along the almost empty hallway of the second floor where the first year's rooms are. And yes, he was looking for a certain someone.

 **'Class 1-B'** a plate read above the room's door. He stopped just right in front of it and looked inside. It pleased that he already found the person he was looking for without any trouble. The room was empty except for her that made it even better.

There she was on her desk, her head resting on her palm as she looked outside the window that perfectly showed the view outside.

Seijuuro walked towards her but she didn't seem to notice his presence at all. Now that he was standing right beside her desk, he expected for her to turn around but that didn't happen. He raised a slightly annoyed brow and wondered what was so interesting to stare at outside.

A minute or two already passed and he was still unnoticed by her. He sighed out loud and went to the desk in front of hers. He dragged the chair back and sat on it.

Of course the sudden sound of the chair being dragged definitely caught Ameko's attention. Her head shot up and was surprised to see the guy with the prettiest red eyer sitting in front of her in her classroom. He was looking at her with his eyes showing no emotions but his lips formed a small frown.

 _'Why do I feel like he's pissed or something?'_ she thought.

Seijuuro had his arms resting on her desk as he leaned towards her.

"I-it's you.." she said, feeling blood rush to her face as his face was now close to hers.

"Well, yeah," he casually replied, breaking eye contact and looked outside, trying to look for what she was staring at outside. He didn't get it. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked her instead, not bothering to know what she was looking at anymore since all he saw was the empty blue sky.

Ameko was surprised at how casual he was speaking to her right now. _'Is he being like this just because he's my first kiss?'_ she asked herself but dismissed the thought immediately. "No, I haven't," she told him instead, sounding sad all of a sudden.

Seijuuro watched her as she leaned back on her chair with a sigh. He noticed how dejected she looked right now, like he hurt her feelings just by asking that question. "I haven't either."

Ameko blinked in surprise and looked at him, his face still blank. She gave him a wondering look. "Well, why are you here then?" she asked curiously.

"It's because I was looking for you," he answered almost immediately. "I was looking for you, Mashiro Ameko."

And that did it. Ameko not only felt her heart skip a beat or two, but her stomach do all kinds of flipflops too. And she was sure as hell that her face was red as his hair right now.

The way he said it—the way he said her name—her full name, as cliché as it sounds, was like music to her ears. It was like she heard the angels sing.

And she could've sworn that his eyes pretty red eyes lit up just now.

"But why?" she blurted out, feeling confused as to why he was looking for her. _'W-w-why is he looking for me? I didn't do something wrong, did I? I didn't defy him_ again _, did I?'_

Seeing how flustered she is right now made Seijuuro smirk; seeing her act like this made him feel victorious all of a sudden. "What's got you so uptight? You didn't do anything wrong," he told her as if he actually read her mind. "I just wanted to see you. Is there something wrong with that?"

Right then and there, Ameko wanted to faint at his bold statement. She frowned at him, seeing how he was enjoying this right now. She crossed her arms and looked away, now feeling ten times more embarrassed. "Well, not really but," she shyly hesitated telling him that at first then looked back at him straight in the eyes. "Now that you've seen me, I guess you should go and eat your lunch then."

Seijuuro was amused at her reaction. "Eager to get rid of me so soon huh?" he asked teasingly.

Ameko pouted at him. _'Why is he being like this?'_ she complained inside. "That's not it..." she said, her pout getting deeper. "I mean, I wouldn't want you starving the rest of the day just because you skipped lunch looking for me."

"Now you're concerned about me," he chuckled once. "If you're _that_ concerned about me, then why don't we eat lunch together then?" he said more like an order than a question.

Seijuuro stood up, about to head to the door but Ameko caught his wrist, stopping him from making a step. He looked down at her inquiringly but she wasn't able to see it because she was looking down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't—"

Seijuuro was quick to tilt her chin up just so she was looking at him. "Are you defying me again—"

"No!" she exclaimed, cutting him off. "I.. I'm not defying you," her grip on his wrist loosening until her hand fell to her lap. "I swear, I'm not defying you or anything," she said, looking away from his irritated appearance. "I'd honestly like that you know," she admitted. "Have lunch with you, I mean," she cleared out, a light blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Then why won't you?" Seijuuro asked indifferently.

"I can't."

"And why is that?" he asked, starting to get really annoyed. This girl right in front of him was the only person who defied him countless times but she was also the only one who he tolerated from experiencing his wrath.

"My dance teacher told me so," she said. "She told me to go on a diet since she said I gained weight."

Seijuuro didn't respond. In fact, he grew more irritated but not at Ameko. He was irritated at her dance teacher. _'So that's why she looked so bothered when I asked her if she had her lunch yet.'_

When he saw her that night wearing a crop top and a sheer maxi skirt that practically exposed her body, he could tell that her body was perfectly fit. And when he caught her in his arms, he felt that she had toned muscles as well. So why the heck does she have to go on a diet?

"That person who you call your dance teacher has to have their eyes checked," he said bluntly, catching her attention. "I saw how perfect your body looked like that night."

Ameko blushed at his words. She didn't know if it was a compliment or what but, she was sure that he wasn't lying at all.

"And what you're actually doing is starving yourself by not eating anything at all," he continued. "That's not what you call a diet."

Ameko was at loss of words because she knows that it was true. She really was just starving herself by skipping meals. She let out a sigh of defeat and stood up, smoothing the back of her skirt in the process. "There really is no stopping you, huh?" she asked, letting out a chuckle. "Are you sure you're not a spoiled brat?" she teased.

Seijuuro smirked which made him look so devilishly handsome. "No, I am not a spoiled brat at all," he tells her, feeling nothing about what she said. "I only get what I want because my words are absolute," he tells her and heads for the door.

"Whatever you say, your highness," she says, her voice full of sarcasm. "But I'll only get a drink, okay?" she told him as she followed him out of her classroom.

"Um, isn't the cafeteria that way?" she asked, stopping when he went the opposite direction as soon as they stepped outside her classroom.

"Well you said you're only getting a drink so why should we go to the cafeteria?" he told her and kept walking.

Still confused, Ameko just caught up to him and walked beside him with a safe distance between them. "But, how about you..?" she asked, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

Seijuuro glanced at her and grinned slightly. "I'm not that hungry anyway," he tells her and turns to ascend the staircase. "Plus, we'll only waste time if we go there just to buy drinks then go to where I want to take you."

"You mean you're taking me somewhere?"

Seijuuro didn't respond but he stopped on his tracks just to look at her, and as usual, she looked so beautiful to him with her silver eyes sparkling with interest, her lips in a small smile, and her cheeks colored with a light shade of pink. Just that sight of her made him feel warm inside.

And it was a feeling he swore he never felt before.

赤司 征十郎 x 純白 雨子

Chapter o3 . Cliché

* * *

 ***author's note:**

hello, hello, everyone!

first of all, i want to thank everyone for all the favorites and follows and reviews you gave me! T^T

i didn't expect to have that many (lol for me, that's already many) at all since it's my very first fanfic afterall TT^TT

 _ **THANK YOU VERY MUCH, EVERYONE *throws sparkly hearts at you***_

also, i want to apologize for having you wait for so long for this chapter :(

and because of that, i promise to post the next chapter later **or** tomorrow :)

so while you wait, **please give me some insights, comments, anything** on the reviews section, yeah?

i appreciate it a lot, you guys!

see yah soon!


	4. o4 Yet

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_**

* * *

Chapter o4 . Yet

赤司 征十郎 x 純白 雨子

Being brought to the rooftop was the last thing Ameko expected from him. It was the most cliché thing to do but she didn't mind. It was peaceful up there and the breeze was nice and cool to the skin.

The trip going there was shared in silence excluding the part when they got drinks from the vending machine on the third floor.

Even now that they were leaned against the railings, their elbows resting on it, and their hands holding their bottled their drinks, none of them spoke a word.

Seijuro looked at her without turning his head. And just like back at the classroom, she had that distant look on her face again; the way she looked at the clear blue sky. But what occurred to him is that she stared at the sky with emptiness in her eyes.

He left her alone for a few moments until he finally held a hand out.

Ameko blinked in surprise as a hand suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of her. She looked to her side with a confused expression and saw him not looking at her but in front.

"Hand me your bottle," he told her to which she complied hesitantly. She expected for something to happen but what he did was twist open the bottle cap for her then gave it back to her. "I let you not eat food but I won't allow you to ignore that drink as well. Drink it."

Ameko took the bottle from him and drank half of its content. "Thanks..."

"So," he said, finally turning to look at her. "Tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"Huh?"

Seijuro studied her face for quite a bit before replying. He shrugged his shoulders and faced forward again. "The way you stare distantly at the sky…" he trails off. "You stare at it like that with such empty eyes."

Ameko was amazed at how he analyzed such things. She couldn't say anything at the moment and just stared at him. Suddenly, blood rose to her cheeks, realizing how handsome he was. His face was calm and relaxed when he said all of that. His red hair shone under the sunlight and the wind blew on it softly.

' _Would it be soft if I run my fingers through his hair?'_ she asked herself, fighting the urge to do so.

It was actually the first time that Ameko paid attention to how he looked like. When they first met, it was so dark that she couldn't make out his face clearly and all she could remember was that his eyes were the prettiest red she's ever seen in her life. At the classroom a while ago, she was too distracted by her thoughts that she didn't bother; she just knew that it was him the moment she saw his eyes.

"That night when we first met," he started, still not meeting her eyes. "When we were out in the field under that storm, I kept on asking you to take shelter but you were so stubborn and refused to come with me."

' _Oh,_ that _night huh?'_ she thought, setting her gaze to the said field as flashbacks of that night played in her mind.

"You told me that your name, Ameko, means that you're the child of the rain yet you're afraid of lightning and thunder," he continued, making her lower her head in embarrassment.

"And when I kissed you," he started talking again after a few minutes of silence, eyes now fixed at the sky.

A small smile slowly graced upon her lips as she remembered how wonderful she felt when his warm lips met her cold ones under the rain. Sure, it was cliché but she didn't mind at all because she liked it and she doesn't regret having her first kiss with such a mysterious, yet interesting guy that he is.

"…you cried."

The smile disappeared from her lips at it formed a straight line. She didn't feel embarrassed by it at all but what she felt was sadness. She remembered the reason why she cried when he kissed her that night.

"Ah…" she tried to laugh it off. "I did, huh?"

Seijuro noticed her grip tighten on the bottle when she mentioned the stranger. He didn't ask her about it and just let her continue with her story.

"It's kind of pathetic, really," she started. "I came from a dance competition that night and lost."

Seijuro stared at her with a blank expression. Comforting her about her loss was not in his plans at all because he wouldn't know what the right words he should say to her. After all, he hasn't experienced getting defeated in his entire life.

"It must be very important for you then."

Ameko chuckled bitterly, actually taken aback. "How can you say that?"

Seijuro took a moment before answering her. He honestly didn't know the answer himself. The words just came out from his mouth without him thinking about it. But being the absolute emperor that he is, he will always have an answer to every question asked to him.

"Because you couldn't handle the fact that you lost. That dance competition must hold some importance for you."

Ameko didn't respond right away and just looked at the sky once more with a small, but sad smile on her face. She felt tears well up her eyes because what he said was right. That dance competition was something really important for her and she lost the chance to win it.

"Then I ran away," she muttered quietly but was loud enough for him to hear. "I ran away from a dance competition after losing," she confessed. "Ridiculous, right?" she asked, chuckling bitterly.

Seijuro looked up from the floor and turned to her. She was looking at the sky again but the look on her face has changed, it was like she was relieved or something—he wasn't sure. He pushed himself away from the railings and turned to face her.

"I don't know."

Ameko's eyes widened in surprise. For the first time, he gave her an answer of uncertainty. A smug smile formed slowly on her lips as she leaned back and faced him with her hands holding the railings. "You don't know.. So much for being absolute, huh?" she asked in a non-offending-way.

But Seijuro only stared back at her, her words not affecting him at all. "Exactly," he said. "The reason why I don't know is because I am absolute. I have never tasted defeat in my entire life."

Now it was Ameko's turn to stare at him. _'Is he for real?'_ she thought in disbelief. She debated in herself if she should make a comeback or just let him say what he wants to say. She inwardly decided that the latter would be better to do. _'I'd rather not say anything about it anymore. There's no stopping him anyway…'_

"You don't believe me," he said, startling her as if he read her thoughts.

Ameko paled a little and blinked at him. _'Oh crap did I offend him?'_ She thought of something to say about it but he spoke up too soon.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not," he told her. "I may not know the reason yet of why you ran away from that competition but the only thing I can tell you about it is running away is not the answer,"  
he said, looking at the sky. "When you are in a battle, you have to make sure that you're fighting with everything you've got," he said and finally faced her. "Or else, you'll just end up with regret if you don't."

Ameko felt her lips forming a smile as his words made complete sense in her mind. She took two steps closer and was now standing right in front of him.

This confused Seijuro a little. He watched her approach him with a different look on her face now. Ameko looked genuinely relieved and it made him feel warm inside.

Now, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed the corner of his mouth, taking him by complete surprise.

Just then, the bell rang and she immediately backed away and turned around. "There's the warning bell," she said, stating the obvious. "Thanks for the drink," she told him while walking backwards. "I'll be going now!" she said and faced forward, walking towards the door with a fast pace.

Ameko's heart was beating so fast and she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible _. 'Ahh..why on earth did I do that? I mean, I think my body just acted on its own! Ahh! That was so embarrassing! He might think I'm really in to him now! Ameko! Why did you do '_

"Hey."

Just as Ameko was about to open the door, a strong but gentle hand gripped her wrist and then she was turned around by the boy she just kissed a minute ago.

Seijuro pushed her against the wall and trapped her by his hands against the wall on her side. He was slowly leaning his face close to hers and a smirk found its way on his lips as he saw her bit her lip and her eyes avoided his.

"Hey," he said again but he whispered this time and her eyes immediately locked to his.

The warning bell rang again, making her jump a little. "What are you doing?" she managed to ask. "We're gonna be la "

"If you wanted to kiss me," he said as he leaned in again, their lips separated by just an inch now. "You should do it properly."

And with that, Seijuro closed his eyes as his lips finally met hers. Again, he felt victory all over his body as hands clutched his uniform and pulled him closer to her as she kissed him back.

赤司 征十郎 x 純白 雨子

Chapter o4 . Yet

* * *

 ***author's note:**

first of all i deeply apologize for posting this late even though i promised you guys i'd be posting this chapter one day after i posted the previous chapter.

i am so sorry.

i know excuses are annoying but i would like you to know the reason of this delay of mine.

my laptop finally gave in after four years of being with me and i only got my hard drive a few weeks back.

and because i wasn't able to use my laptop for a long time, i wasn't that motivated to edit the story.

and now that i finally got this back i once again apologize if it didn't meet your expectations especially that i made you wait for so long.

but still,i hope you liked it.

i'll do my best to have yo support back!

i already have the next chapter typed but i won't make any promises this time in order not to get your hopes up.

please leave me reviews, ok?

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION.**

* * *

oh yeah, i also noticed that this story has been added to a community?

 ** _oh my gosh, really?_**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU GUYS!**


End file.
